legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Lara Thomas
WARNING: This article may spoil the vital part within the latest season of Sleepy Hollow. Please read at your own risk! Lara Thomas is a future version of Molly Thomas from an alternate future where Malcolm Dreyfuss conquered America. After traveling to the past to prevent Malcolm from succeeding, she had allied herself with Ichabod Crane and his friends from Agency 355. It was revealed that Molly's mantle as a Witness had been passed to Lara since only two Witnesses can exist at any one time. History '']]After Diana Thomas was transformed into the Horseman of War and Mitch Talbot had been lost in action, Molly had been sent to St. Agatha's Orphanage where she had lived at for years before she had been adopted by Malcolm. He made her believe that the real enemies are Crane and his allies after framing him for the alleged death of her mother. Under Jobe's tutelage, she had trained herself to master the utilization of mystical artifacts and weapons as well as hand to hand combat to prepare herself to defeat anyone in their way. After confronting a future version of Jenny Mills who tried to help her see past Malcolm's deceit, she refused to listen and bluntly stated that her real name is Lara, which was given to her by Malcolm. Jenny had attacked the Horseman of War with Delilah's Dagger; a special blade that can penetrate the armor of any one of the Four Horsemen, which resulted in the Horseman of War stabbing her with its flaming sword. Lara received a brief glimpse of her mother's face before the damage to the Horseman's helmet had repaired itself which made her begin to doubt Malcolm's motives. After confronting Malcolm who told her that Crane was dead, Lara had visited the prison where he was held captive where she finds an older version of Crane alive and imprisoned within a large cell. Crane told her to use The Traveler's Spell, recorded in John Dee's Grand Grimoire, to travel to the past to prevent Malcolm from succeeding with his plans since everything began the moment that Diana had been transformed into the Horseman of War. After retrieving the Grand Grimoire and casting the Traveler's Spell, Dreyfus attempted to shoot her and prevent her from thwarting his plans, but she was able to travel back to the past along with Delilah's Dagger and a few Atlantean Crystals. After arriving in the past, Lara had broken into the Vault in The Way of the Gun and stole one of the volumes in the library concerning the location of the Turricula Ignis; a flintlock pistol hidden by Benjamin Banneker which has the ability to transform anyone it shoots into the Horseman of War. She was able to get the better of Jenny after escaping into the tunnels. She used the volume she stole to locate the Totem of War at Bannaker's old farm house which was restored into a restaurant after it was originally burned down by the Redcoats during the Treaty of Paris in the fall of 1780. After Jobe confronted her, Crane, and Diana, she used one of the crystals she stole to place him out of time temporarily, but it knocked her out which gave Diana the opportunity to subdue her and Crane the opportunity to secure the Totem of War. She explained Malcolm's plans with the Totem of War and she tried to convince Crane and Diana that she is not working for Dreyfuss, but is planning to prevent him from ever coming into power. She led them to a warehouse that she had occupied when she arrived in the past and explained how she is going to destroy it. She locked them into a fenced off area of the warehouse and attempted to destroy the Totem of War alone, but Diana and Crane were able to break out through the window. She came close with disposing of the Turricula Ignis when Jobe had psychically sent it into Malcolm's hands. Crane had given Lara one of her Atlantean crystals and used it to disorient Jobe long enough for the three of them to escape to avoid having the Avatar of War to inhabit Diana. Malcolm and Jobe had caught up with them and revealed that Lara was Molly from the future who came to prevent Malcolm's plans from coming to fruition. Lara attempted to convince Malcolm to find someone else, but Malcolm, who wanted to make Diana into the Horseman of War to get close to and manipulate Molly, pushed her out away and fired the flintlock pistol at Diana, but Crane jumped in front to protect her and took the hit, which, in turn, transformed him into the Horseman of War. After barely escaping alive when War had attacked them, Lara went back to Agency 355 with Diana in order to find a way to change Crane back. When Lara had stabbed War with Delilah's Dagger, it penetrated his armor and made Crane bleed. It showed everyone else that it is possible to revert Crane back into human. Jeremy Crane, who was revived after the Despair Creature's Webbing had consumed Crane's blood from Delilah's Dagger which had been infused with the essence of the Avatar of War, told them that he knows of a ritual that can be implemented to communicate with Crane's soul which was in the process of being overcome piece by piece by War's influence. Jenny told them that Katrina, Crane's wife, attempted to revert Abraham Van Brunt back into human by separating him from the Avatar of Death, but she was killed before she could attempt it. They were able to locate Katrina's Journal in August Corbin's cabin in Trout Lake which contains the spell that can release Crane from War's spirit. Lara had mentally sent herself into Crane's mind through a bridge made by Diana's personal connection with Crane. She tried to convince Crane to fight back, but she was attacked by War, which injured her body in the real world. Lara was able to get through to Crane by reminding him about their role as the two Witnesses and that she no longer wants to forget who she really is. Crane had been able to succeed in separating himself from the Avatar of War, but not before he used War's powers to lend a helping hand to Jenny, Alex, and Jake in obliterating an undead army of Hessian soldiers in Sleepy Hollow which was raised by Jobe by the Draugur Stone to empower the Totem of Death to restore the Headless Horseman. Lara had used her last Atlantean Crystals to communicate with Jobe to convince him to turn on Malcolm, but Jobe said "Via ad infernum" and refused to help before disappearing. Lara translated what he said as an insult in latin; "go to hell", but Crane said that Jobe cryptically sent them a message which was to be properly translated as "Travel to hell." Lara and Crane had gone to Crane's apartment to perform a ritual that can send them to hell. When they arrived, the two of them had seen different things before arriving at the gates. Lara had seen St. Agatha's Orphanage where she grew up after losing her mother and Crane saw Valley Forge where the Colonists had endured a merciless period of despair during the American Revolution. After passing the gates and descending down the stairs, they met Lucifer. Crane and Lara wanted his help since Dreyfuss had reneged on their deal by cheating death, but he refused since he was destined to bring on the Apocalypse. At a last ditch attempt, Crane had made a deal with him to help defeat Malcolm in exchange for his own soul after death. Lucifer accepted since he always wanted to torture the soul of a Witness and he gave them the final remaining fragment of the Philosopher's Stone. Crane's plan was to get close enough to Dreyfuss to use the abilities of the stone fragment to render Malcolm mortal long enough to kill him. All the while, Jenny, Alex, Jake, and Diana had uncovered the supernatural weapons of the former agents of Agency 355. Malcolm and Jobe had been able to hold the President as a hostage at Camp David; the Presidential Retreat. Lara and the others had been able to hold off the Headless Horseman, Pestilence, and Famine while Crane and Diana had gone after Dreyfuss. Jeremy, who had reclaimed his mantle as the Horseman of War, attempted to stop Crane and kill him, but Crane, who was able to see Jeremy beneath the armor since he was the Horseman of War for a time, was able to communicate with him and convince him to let them pass because of their beliefs in fighting for freedom. Malcolm had attempted to kill the President after Crane and Diana had arrived, but he was shot by Diana. Malcolm laughed assuming that his injury would heal momentarily, but it only got worse since the piece of the Philosopher's Stone that Crane had was able to render Malcolm mortal. Jobe, after being freed from Malcolm's contract, had claimed his soul and vanished along with Malcolm. Lara, after meeting Crane in his apartment, decided to leave to find her place in the world since the world she came from no longer existed. The Missing Episodes of Sleepy Hollow Lara eventually returned to the team after Crane found her in an altered dimension where the Heart Devil reigned. They defeated it and she decided to stay in Washington since she felt this was where her true calling is as a Witness. Since then, she became determined to reverse the damnation over Ichabod. Much like Jenny, she made a great combatant as well as a religious guide, especially during the Tribulations and when the group went to Hell to retrieve Ichabod's soul. She shed half of her virtue of Temperance to Molly while the team were about to face the Horsewoman of Famine, then later restoring it to full power before she went with Ichabod as he faced Death; the virtue itself was passed down by her strict upbringing from Diana and Dreyfuss. She was also baptized along with Diana by Jenny in Limbo. She was the driving force of their pilgrimage, even when the situation seemed hopeless after Ichabod swallowed the Seeds of Doubt and achieved his destiny as a Witness assimilated to Satan, freeing him. When they were successful on restoring his soul, she was later succumbing to the plagues as her past vessel, Molly, was. To prevent herself from dying and giving Molly a fighting chance, she fused some of her essence into Ichabod, and they started to form a strong bond; the Witnesses finally became one. Yet still, they both began to suffer, even when they fought against the Horsemen. Luckily their Guardians came to their aid, same with Lucifer. The team was able to seal Him back into Hell and restored the world by releasing their virtues at the Gorgon's lair. Several weeks later, both Lara and Ichabod bestowed Jenny and Gavin Lucas as Future Witnesses, though they can still train Molly until her time comes. In the alternate ending, Lara was powerless after saving Ichabod while Lucifer was escaping into the world. They couldn't stand against Him nor the Horsemen, and they later came at a church in ruins. They committed suicide shortly afterwards. Heavy - Gavin and Lara's Duet Based on the same song by Linkin Park featuring Kiiara, she performed along with Gavin to express how "heavy" their lives are, even when she wanted to prevent the dystopian future from recurring since she lived a very harsh life in a world destroyed by the Horsemen (including her late mom) and ruled by her adoptive father, Dreyfuss, and her guardian, Jobe. Category:Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Heroes Category:Pawns Category:Time Travelers Category:Walking Spoiler Characters Category:Orphans Category:Legacy Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Team Witness members Category:Hexenmeister Community Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Dimensional Reflection Travelers Category:Type I Anti Heroes Category:Reformed Villains Category:Characters from the Future Category:Characters from an Alternate Universe Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Characters hailing from the Sleepy Hollow Universe Category:Dreyfuss Enterprises Category:United Kingdom of America Category:Brunettes Category:Traitors Category:Neutral Good Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Reality Saver Category:Planet Saver Category:Biblical Witnesses Category:Shadow Warriors Category:Pure Good Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Main Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Nicest Characters Category:Characters favorited by TheIkranRider Category:Characters involved in Ikran's Showitious Category:Characters in Sleepy Hollow, the Missing Episodes Category:Singing Characters Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side